


Context is Key

by Salios



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Confused Harry, Fluff, M/M, cuteness, kissing on the mouth, sheepish eggsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:32:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3605142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salios/pseuds/Salios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry liked to believe he was an observant man. Given his profession he was likely right in his assumption. The addition of one Eggsy Unwin to his life had Harry reconsidering that point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Context is Key

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt from chibi-nazumi:  
> Platonic kisses that turn out not so platonic? ^^ maybe?
> 
> Backstory here: In my family we kiss on the mouth in greeting or goodbye. We're predominantly Welsh/Scottish. It freaks some people out but meh.
> 
> As always, comments very much appreciated! And if anyone would like to draw fanart I'd be over the moon!

Harry liked to believe he was an observant man. Given his profession he was likely right in his assumption. The addition of one Eggsy Unwin to his life had Harry reconsidering that point.

It began small, Eggsy seeming to be gruff, hackles raised and the perpetual chip on his shoulder easily visible. But there were a few he warmed to.

Roxy was the first, obviously. Their trials in the Lancelot proceedings and following world-saving creating a bond of kinsmanship between them. They spent quite a bit of time together outside of missions.

Harry was willing to admit that the first time he saw it, he was at least a little jealous. Hardly noticeable. Not worth mentioning.

Harry could feel Merlin judging him from across the room. He pointedly avoided making eye contact. This meant, of course, that he watched Eggsy pull Roxy into a hug and peck her on the lips.

Roxy looked surprised but smiled shyly. Harry pursed his lips and followed Eggsy our for his briefing. Once again his neck burned from Merlin's stare.

\---------

After that it became common to see Eggsy kiss Roxy on the lips when coming or going. It never evolved from a peck on the lips and they never hinted at anything more. But Harry was fairly certain there was more than a platonic relationship between them.

That was, obviously, until he saw Eggsy do the same to Merlin.

The Scot looked thoroughly confused for a moment before giving Eggsy a rare smile and muttering something before shooting the younger agent off. The look Merlin shot Harry after was sly and knowing. For once Harry allowed his middle finger to rise and flipped the other man off.

\-------

Eggsy's new flat was backed against Harry's, only a fence between them. This meant they had dinner several times a week, if they were off mission at the same time. Eggsy was becoming a permanent fixture in Harry's house, even taking over the spare room though his own was hardly fifteen feet away.

After one such dinner Harry had a thought. He paused in cleaning up as it occurred to him. It had been months since he has first seen Eggsy give his little kisses. But in all that time he hadn't once done the same to Harry. Did Harry not register as a close friend in Eggsy's mind? Or was he just unsure if Harry would be okay with it?

Mind made up Harry settled the last of the dishes and wiped his hands. He stepped to where Eggsy was leaning sleepily against the wall. He had offered to help clean but Harry had declined, not wanting Eggsy to fall asleep in the midst of washing dishes. The young man was merely waiting on Harry to say his goodbyes before heading home.

Eggsy looked up and tucked his phone away, rubbing at an eye. "Sorry I wasn't the greatest comp'ny."

"Eggsy, you're practically asleep on your feet. Don't worry about it."Right. Well, I'll make it up ta ya another time. I should go though."

Before Eggsy could turn away and stagger back home to his mum like promised Harry leant in a pressed a soft kiss to Eggsy's mouth. He pulled away just as quick and stood to put room between them. Eggsy blinked rapidly, mouth hanging open slightly.

"Good night, Eggsy."

Jumping at his name Eggsy nodded hurriedly and and returned the sentiment before scurrying away.

\----------

Harry didn't see Eggsy for a while after that. The two of them kept busy with work, only having enough time to send a text here or there, though that was mostly on Eggsy's part. But they kept in touch so Harry wasn't as anxious as he could have been.

When he did see Eggsy next the young man looked...shy. He took one look at Harry and glanced away, cheeks turning pink. Surprised but not showing it Harry continued as if nothing was amiss, making small talk and congratulating Eggsy on a job well done. They made plans for that evening, Harry promising dinner but neglecting to mention they would be going out.

Eggsy in his chav getup as Harry's guest to a posh restaurant was always good for a laugh.

Rather than walking in together, like they often did when they went out, Harry had Eggsy meet him there. He procured a seat and ordered himself a Guinness, pondering over whether Eggsy would prefer a pint or Rye. The seat provided a perfect vantage point with which to watch the door. When Eggsy arrived in his tight grey jeans, winged sneakers, patterned hoodie, and cap, the maitre de made to hustle him away.

Eggsy merely rolled his eyes.

Harry stood and walked over, catching Eggsy’s gaze over the maitre de’s shoulder. “Ah, Eggsy!” The older agent sidestepped the startled man between he and Eggsy and reached forward to rest his hands on Eggsy’s biceps, leaning in to give him a peck on the lips. As with last time Eggsy looked shocked. “I wasn’t sure what you wanted to drink so I haven’t yet ordered for you.”

“S’alright, bruv.” With a quick glance from Harry to the maitre de and back, Eggsy shrugged. He played up his chav accent, all the posh leeching out. “Dinna mean ta take s’long, mum and Daisy’re settlin’ in, needin’ some ‘elp with figurin’ tings out.”

Harry’s left hand slid to Eggsy’s lower back and they walked to their table, chatting quietly. They sat and ordered, Eggsy going for the Rye rather than a pint. Meals were next and between telling work stories with alterations to people, places, and noticeable events, and discussing whether or not the daycare by Eggsy’s new flat would be a better choice over a pre-school.

On their way out from dinner Eggsy stopped to light a small cigar, shrugging and looking a little sheepish. It was a little thing, no bigger than a cigarette, and smelled heavily of spices. Eggsy let out a perfect smoke ring on the echale, turning to grin at Harry. “I’ll catch a cab home from here, yeah? See you at the shop tomorrow?”

Nodding distractedly, Harry watched another ring pass Eggsy’s rounded mouth. “Ah, yes. Good.” When Eggsy turned his away again Harry ducked forward to press another small peck to Eggsy’s mouth.

The younger man jumped, blinking, and stared as Harry drew away. Then he swore, grabbed Harry by his tie, and dragged the man back in to crush their mouths together. Harry may have squeaked, though he doubted anyone had noticed. Eggsy’s lips were soft, if a little chapped in the middle where he tended to gnaw them. His skin was smooth and hot and Harry would feel the ridges of Eggsy’s moles under his fingers as one hand came up to stroke Eggsy’s neck.

When they parted they stared at each other, breathing in the other’s exhale.

“Please don’ tell me I read this wrong.” Eggsy’s words were whispered against Harry’s mouth,  breath fanning his lips, desperation colouring his gaze.

“Well, no, but I will say I’m surprised.”

Eggsy drew back a bit, eyebrows pinched in confusion.

“You kiss your friends and family on the mouth.” Eggsy nodded slowly, still looking confused. “But you never have with me. So I thought you needed me to do it first? I assume you don’t kiss them the way you just kissed me.”

It always amazed Harry how expressive Eggsy’s face could be. The pinch of his brows shifted to raised arches as understanding crossed the younger man’s features.Then they twitched as he grinned, sheepish.

“I ah, I get where you got a bit confused then. Usually it’s only family, yeah? But Kingsman...you’ve all become like my second family. So it makes sense. Rox and I got on real quick. I know a lot of the other knights think we’re bumpin’ uglies but she prefers birds over blokes and we just’ don’ get that way. But uh, you? Yeah…”

Understanding dawned and Harry felt foolish. “You didn’t kiss me the same way because you felt differently.”

Eggsy nodded, cheeks pink. “Uh, yeah. Didn’t feel right ta give you a peck on the lips when I wanted to do more.”

“Well,” Harry grinned stole Eggsy’s smouldering cigar, taking a drag and letting it out. “Here’s my express permission to do far, far more than peck me on the lips.”

Eggsy grinned and leaned in.

 


End file.
